Medieval Luka
by anbuakemi77
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)A mission to kill the queen of America has been suddenly given, My mother seems to be hiding something and the king of America seems familiar, will the truth unfold as the story continues? (I am absolutely sh tty at making summaries.) Levi x Mikasa LukaxGakupo Rated M for future chapters. (If I even get there.) Mainly GakuLuka.


"Ahh!" Screams were heard throughout the kingdom as they were drained of life. Many tried to help save the kingdom during this perilous time. However, there was only one who rose above all.

"Luka-hime! Please help us!" The said woman just smiled and said, "On it." as she kept on fighting. She was running to the kingdom's west gate.

An enemy knight hit her helmet weakly, then she killed him. Luka supposed he was a rookie. Though it did make her a little dizzy.

Our 'Luka hime' is wearing scarlet iron armor on her arms, upper body, and shoulders. On the lower part of her body she was wearing a normal red skirt with chainmail.

When she came to the start of the chaos, Luka saw the great and powerful king Erwin Smith. She narrowed her eyes. 'Those Americans just won't leave us alone.' She thought in her mind.

When Luka came charging towards him, a mysterious figure stopped her. "I'll do this." The man assured. Then he charged towards him with such speed that you coudn't see him run.

Even though, when he went near, the king just choked him on immediate contact. Erwin threw him beside her. Luka got even more angry at this and fought him.

Luka slashed her sword at him and only to end up being blocked. "So I've heard," Erwin began to speak. His smirk mocking her. "You are weak."

"No, i'm not!" Was her reply as she tried to kick him on the head. Luka then fell headfirst on a stone and blacked out.

LUKA'S POV

When I woke up light blinds my eyes.

"Ah, you're awake."

I turn around to see the speaker. My mother, the queen.

"Mother!" I try to get up from bed, but I could not leave my sitting position. It hurts.

She put her hand on my head, and lays me down. "It's okay. I already know you're wondering about what happened."

"You're going to tell me?" I asked.

"No, but these nice people will." She clapped her hands twice. "Inside!"

The doors opened to reveal three people.

"Please introduce yourselves." My mother said.

The man on my right stepped forward. "My name is Levi."

"Just Levi?." I asked.

"Just Levi."

Then the one on the left stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Mikasa Ackerman, Luka-hime." She stared at me blankly, but I had a feeling that she didn't want to be too formal.

"You may just call me Luka."

"Hai." I smiled at the Japanese response. This kingdom is Japanese, but when the British introduced the English language, we spoke English instead of Japanese because of how easy it is speaking English. (I think.)

The person in the middle went nearer to me and kissed my hand." And my name is Gakupo Kamui."

"I think i've met you before." I suddenly say. Mother looked at me like she just saw a rainbow-colored cow. Realizing what I just said, I cover my mouth." Excuse me for my rudeness."

"It is alright...Luka." he smiles and goes back to his place in the middle.

There was a pregnant pause, until mother broke the ice.

"Alright! Now that you have..introduced yourselves to my daughter, it's to explain why the attack was sent, and how the battle went."

Mikasa went first. "All of us were bonding in the village of Hitler, a small and unmaintained village near the sea. When we saw large ships with flags that show pictures of ugly giants, I immediatly knew what was about happen. I dragged the two of them on my shoulders, and-"

"Wait, wait stop there, how did you manage to carry us?" Gakupo asked.

"It's just because you two are light. And that's also how you move so fast."

"Gomenasai Luka, I will continue." Mikasa said with a straight face. "As I was carrying the two, I ran to this kingdom, it took me about 30 minutes to reach this place. I put them down near the west gate and explained to them. Then, as they were still trying to understand, I told Levi to guard the west gate, and Gakupo guards the east. While I sneaked into the castle to inform your mother, and she already realized the situation. She alarmed the guards and servants. I give her my thanks and left the castle to help Levi fight."

~Le Time Skip (sorry, but i'm just too lazy to write it all.)

"Wow, that was one of the most detailed reports i've ever heard!" My mother exclaimed. "You are amazing!"

"Arigato."

"Why was the attack sent-" I was cut off by my mother.

"It was sent to capture me." Her face looked serious.

"Wh-" I was cut off by my mother. (Again.)

"No time dear, now go and kill America's queen, Hanji Smith." Then my mother realized. "Oh right, in your condition..."

"It's alright mother, I can-" as soon as i stood up, my head ached. "Argh!" Clutching my head as i shouted.

"See?"

"It's okay your highness, we have an advanced medic here, Gakupo."

Said person touched my forehead and the headache was gone in a flash.

Mother contemplated. "Okay. As long as my daughter heals." She kisses my cheek and hugs me.

I stood up and did the same thing. "Bye-bye." I walked beside Mikasa and Gakupo as we left the castle.

My mission has begun.


End file.
